zombie_survival_tf2fandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors (RED Engineers)
The survivors winning condition is to survive until the time runs out (duh). This is usually easier said than done because there are many variables which affect the outcome: The nest position: If enough engineers are concentrated in one spot, they can make an impenetrable fortress of dispensers, teleporters (for telefragging and locking the way for the zombies), and bullets. Most nests become much more vulnerable once the zombies get their perma-boost. The number of nesters: Probably the most important variable. There should be enough survivors in one spot to have enough firepower to defend against hordes of zombies. The number of nests: Usually, there are two or more nests on a map. On one hand, having multiple nests can divide the pressure of the zombies and make defense easier. On the other hand, usually if half of the nests fall, another half will be obliterated soon after because having multiple nests means having some smaller and weaker defenses. Types of survivors and game styles The "Nesters" The "Nesters" are the backbone of survivors. Without them, "Non-Nesters" are very inefficient because they depend on the "Nesters" to operate well. "Nest Leader" - a survivor who leads fellow survivors to a certain spot and tells them what to do through team/voice chat. Usually will try to stay with his "Nesters" until is taken out by the zombies. "Nester" - a member of the nest. Will join another nest if his original nest is destroyed or (rarely) become a "Non-Nester". Can play any role in the nest: upgrade the buildings, defend the entrance, defend the backdoor (if present) and so on. "Anti-Healer" - the "Nester" who risks his life to kill the "Healers". Will go out of his nest to kill the "Healers" and run back to heal. If an "Ambusher" is camping near the nest or a "Rambo" roaming nearby, may go out to support them and sometimes even become a "Non-Nester" himself. The "Non-Nesters" Aside from the "Nesters", there are the "Non-Nesters". They are rare but can be helpful. They can sometimes change the outcome of the round by clutching the win when no "Nesters" are left. They support the nests by deflecting, distracting and ambushing the zombies. REMEMBER THAT THIS KIND OF GAME STYLE IS VERY RISKY AND WILL GET YOU KILLED EARLY IF NOT DONE RIGHT!!! "Hidden" - these survivors will try to stay hidden (duh) from the zombies for as long as possible. They depend on the nests to keep the zombies distracted and unaware of their presence and also try to stay far away from the nests. Depending on the map, the "Hidden" will try to get very close or even behind BLU spawn (very risky, but usually it is the least expected place to find a survivor). While not completely defenseless, if found early will be in huge trouble and soon join the undead hordes. "Rambo" - doesn't really need an explanation, will just roam around the map and furiously attack every zombie he sees. They are the first line of defense of survivors and sometimes can hold off zombies for a long time. If a few of them are present they will most likely try to stick together covering each other's back. If the "Rambos" are good enough, they can be a serious threat to the zombies. The most effective form of "Rambos" come in packs of 2 or 3. "Ambusher" - the less aggressive version of the "Rambo", will hide in corners and shoot zombies in the back. This is like a combination of the "Rambo" and the "Hidden". These survivors can be found anywhere: BLU spawn, RED spawn, near the nests (helps the "Nesters" by killing "Healers") and etc. Out of the "Non-Nesters", they are the most likely to survive because they are not as aggressive and suicidal as the "Rambos" and not as passive as the "Hidden" and the "Solo Nesters". "Solo Nester" - Unlike the other "Non-Nesters", these survivors do make a nest. Common places for their mini-nests are under staircases, on top of boxes, inside small rooms and etc. "Rambos" can use their small nests for heals and temporary cover far away from the actual nests. "Ambushers" can use them as bait and distraction to kill a small-medium group of zombies easily. Miscellaneous "King" - found only in "Rancho Reign" bonus rounds, can be both with the "Nesters" and the "Non-Nesters". The first is more likely because "Non-Nesters" take a lot of risks, and if the king dies survivors lose instantly. Some of the survivors will often turn "Bodyguards". "Terrorist Nester" - found only in "Terrorist Town" bonus rounds. Will try to follow the "Nest Leader" (if present) and his "Nesters" to take them to the undead with him. "Bodyguard" - protects the king whatever he does and wherever he goes. "Non-Nesters" are more likely to become this role.